Let me make my own mistakes
by ghosttown66
Summary: After fifth year Harry is fed up with people who decide how he is supposed to live. And he realizes if he want things to go his way its time to grow up and stop acting like a helpless puppy He is able to convince Uncle Vernon to help him escape. And now he is really al on his own. Not jet sure where i go with it so bear with me. comments are fine but keep it constructive.


Chapter 1

It was quite at number 4 privet drive , It was warm and a spotless sky promised another sunny day.

Harry was laid down on his worn out matrass eyes closed, he couldn't care less if the weather was nice or if he was locked up. He was furious at the magical world, Dumbledore and Fudge for ruling his life, at the Order for threatening his uncle, at Ron and Hermoine for not staying in touch and most of all at himself being responsible for the death of his godfather the only one that ever cared about him.

When they had arrived home Uncle Vernon had made clear he was not impressed with the threads made to him regarding Harry's treatment, oh he no longer hit him so much . no it looked they had paid attention after all these years. He had taken Hedwig and send him upstairs to his room, making clear to Harry that every misstep he made would result in a day without food for his only true friend since he got her for his birthday from Hagrid.

And so it was that Harry did his chores, made breakfast and every thing else without complaining. He had to, it was not Hedwigs fault that he screwed up. It was now 4 weeks ago that he came home …. Home this was not home, a home is not where you are the quintessential of a slave. no it was all his own fault if he had not fall for the trap Voldemort had set for him Sirius should still be alive and he might even be together with him but that was now all water under the bridge all because of him. A voice woke him from his brooding, Boy come down here your aunt wants you to water the lawn and take car of the weeds so get your lazy ass of that bed get going . you do not want that ruddy bird go without a drink in this heat do you? No uncle I will be down in a sec, Harry replied and got up from his bed making an effort to straighten the sheets as far as possible with what was provided to him.

While taking care of the garden he saw a shimmering close to the bushes close to the street, he new it had to be a member of the order and going by the foul smell of stale beer it must be Mundungus . well at least he could have a little fun at his expense while taking out the hose from the shed he set the sprinkler in such a way that the bushes would be fully covered by it. He turned on the faucet and waited, it took less then a minute to see a few wet footsteps on the sidewalk appear, hmm he must have silencing charms set up thought Harry while sniggering. When nothing else happened he walked back inside and after a glass of water he walked back up to his room. He decided to take control back of his life but it would not be easy. He needed to make a list, he could almost hear Hermoine say while he took a notebook and pen from his desk drawer.

After an hour he was still staring at the notebook in front of him, only thing written down was "money" . For that he needed to get to Gringotts and more important the house. He thought about writing his friends but that would be impossible since Hedwig was unavailable and it was all his fault. Stop complaining and man up he said to himself , if I want to get thing done my way I will have to start to take responsibility of my own actions. And if I want to get out of the house I will have to butter up Uncle Vernon. After a few more hours of contemplating he could not come up with anything else then offer his uncle to leave the house forever. He still had to come up with a sugar sweet coating to wrap it up for Uncle Vernon if anything he did not like to make life easier on Harry unless he saw a bigger benefit for himself .

And so it happened that Harry set his alarm for the next morning had his clothes neatly folded and was ready to start breakfast as soon as aunt Petunia would open the door. He made an extra effort in making it as good as possible and when the Dursley's were finished cleaned the table but before starting to do the dishes asked : Uncle Vernon could I have a word with you later when it is convenient to you? His uncle looked up at him with a raised brow but saw only a genuine look in his "nephews" eyes . After dinner I might have a few minutes spare he grumbled. Thank you uncle Vernon Harry answered politely, turned around and continued his chores. After dinner he stood nervous at his Uncle waiting for him to allow him to speak up. At his nod he started; Uncle I think we can agree we are both not happy with the arrangements made by people who seem to have only their own agenda in mind. Now I did some thinking and to be able to end this unwanted arrangement but I need your help. The silence was nerve wrecking until finally Vernon grumbled and what makes you think I want to help you, do you a favor or anything else remotely benefitting you? The main issue is getting away from the house without raising suspicion Uncle Vernon as I need to take all my freakish belongings with me since I will not return here after that. I cannot do that without your help, If I would show up at the doorstep with my trunk, Hedwig and her cage i will be escorted back in before you can close the door behind me. If you on the other hand decide to help me to get out of the house and drop me off at a bus stop, I will be able to find my way and we will never see each other again. The silence that followed was one of hope for Harry. He saw how his uncle was in a dilemma On the one hand he was about to get rid of the freak forever, On the other hand that would make the freak happy. After what seemed to stretch like an hour he said : I talk it over with your aunt. We let you know when we decided what to do.

That night Harry did not sleep his mind seemed to explode from anxiety, doubt and fear fighting for first place. It would be the first and most important step to take back control of his life. Next morning a rough wakeup call shook him lack of sleep not really helping his mood and he kept reminding himself he had to swallow every insult because if he did not, he might never have a chance like this again. Breakfast seemed to take ages and in the end Harry thought it was al in vain. He would never get away from privet drive. A deep sigh escaped him while turning to the sink to do the dishes. All of a sudden his Uncles voice asked , and how did you plan on leaving here boy? His heart skipped a beat as he answered I need to take my trunk Hedwig and the cage, Hedwig could be set free but that would still leave her cage to take. So in order to get me as far away as possible I need to store these two items away from here, but safe to collect, while in the meantime I go searching for a safe location to stay. I can hide the trunk and cage while we move them in the car but I cannot search for shelter pulling around my belongings. Uncle Vernon looked up at him and said frowning do you have a rough idea in which direction you want to go? Not really uncle but I have seen something called luggage storage at King's Cross station so I thought if you could drop me of there I should be able to take care of the rest myself. Ok boy better get a move on. But I want it in writing that you will never return here once you leave my house.

After signing the contract his uncle made , they collected Hedwig from the utility room and his trunk from the cupboard under the stairs. Harry took Hedwig to his room, gave her a few treats and spoke to her : Hedwig I need you to go flying for a while until I am able to find a place to stay. Could you do that for me darling? Hedwig stared at him with a piercing stare gave a soft bark a flew of . Harry walked back down the stairs with his clothes and opened the trunk to stash them . He took out his cloak of invisibility and stashed it in his pocked ,knowing he would need it soon enough. Uncle Vernon came in with a big cardboard box from Dudleys new fridge and growled help me put you stuff in this box boy and let's get this over with. Together they moved the box in the back of the car and while his uncle opened the garage door Harry laid himself down on the floor of the car out of sight if you were not close to it. The tension was palpable and his heart was racing a mile a minute as they drove away from 4 privet drive for the very last time.

At the same moment Harry left with his Uncle in the office of Albus Dumbledore various objects collapsed giving a final puf of smoke before falling to pieces. It would be a while before anyone would notice as the school was abandoned during the holidays.

When Harry arrived at King's Cross Station his uncle put his trunk on a lorry and handed him the cage . This is as far as my help goes boy . I hope for your sake we will never meet again. And with that he turned around stepped in his car and drove away.

Harry smiled, he was finally free . He took his wand out of the trunk and then stashed it together with the cage in a baggage locker added his last pounds in the slot and went back outside to go to the place where he needed to go for anything to work out, Gringotts! He walked around a bit to find a more secluded alley and stuck his want out, bang! There was the nightbus Harry stepped in and stated he wanted to the Leaky Cauldron, Stan said 2 sickles please mate and after Harry gave him the money the bus shot off to the next location. Within 10 minutes Harry was entering the famous pub making sure his fringe was well over his famous scar. He had his glasses in his pocket knowing that it would be a good way to prevent recognition. He almost stumbled over a bag but made it to Diagon Alley without a problem.

As soon as Harry entered the bank he looked around and saw a teller he recognized , walked up to him and said: Griphook I like to visit my vault but I have no key. Griphook looked up in surprise as it was rare that a wizard would address him with his given name. Mr Potter how convenient for you to show up at this moment , we have been trying to get in contact with you but our owls were al rejected . If you will follow me I will explain every thing in a more private setting. Harry followed Griphook through a wooden door that became visible when the goblin approached the wall. After a few long corridors the stood in front of an impressive door with the seal of the Black family prominent present. Griphook knocked the door and a voice gave a response that Harry did not understand but Griphook opened the door and announced Mr Potter at your service Bearclaw.

Harry walked in and saw a very old but still impressive goblin looking at him intrigued by the sudden appearance of the young wizard they had been trying to get in contact with. Mr Potter you are hard to get in contact with he said but since you are here take a seat and listen to what I have to say to you. He pressed a button on his desk and a moment later a young goblin came running in and put a folder on his desk. This is the last will of Sirius Black Mr Potter and it is at his request that we will read it out to you first since it will have great consequences for your future. I understand sir but please call me Harry. I am sorry but for now I have to maintain the formal voice as you will soon find out why. After the will was read Harry sat flabbergasted at the impact of what Sirius had done . Not only was he now emancipated , he was called Lord Black because all Sirius had was left to him, yes there were a few other beneficiaries. Remus , Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks were given a substantial amount of money and a request to Harry to bring the two ladies back into the Black family. It was simply to much : he had houses, businesses, vaults and a fortune of galleons on top of that. What do I need to do now account manager Bearclaw? he asked with a small voice. The goblin looked at this remarkable young wizard . Well first we have to see if the black family magic will accept you as rightful heir he pulled a small black box from his drawer and opened it to reveal a beautiful golden ring with a black diamond and the text Toujours Pur around the stone. You put this ring on your left index finger Mr. Potter if the magic approves you it will shrink to the right size and you will be Lord Black from that moment on. Harry hesitated a little but then stretched out his hand took the ring and put it on his finger . Then it was like all hell broke loose the ring glowed in bright light and started to attack his body. Harry thought this would be the end of him until after a few minutes the ring shrank to the right size and stopped glowing. Looking at Bearclaw he asked, Is this normal? The goblin did not reply he only kept staring at Harry and when he finally got out of his stupor he said better take you our healing station something seems amiss Lord Black. When Harry got up to walk with the goblin he collapsed to the floor his legs simply refused to carry him. Bearclaw lifted him with his own magic and levitated him to the healer station. After a short explanation the healer came to him and hovered her his hand over Harry while chanting and humming and after a few minutes she looked at Harry and said we have a problem Lord Black, two in fact and both serious endangering you. Harry looked at the goblin and said well it cant get worse than my previous live so give me the details. First your magical core is still bound by an enfant binding which should have been removed before your eleventh birthday and it is quite dangerous to remove it at your age but more dangerous is the fact that your scar seems to harbor a big entity of dark magic and we cannot remove that without the help of the elders . The magic of the Black family already removed a number of tracking spells of you which is good for whoever did that , as on minors it is an accepted method of tracing but on an adult a criminal offence.

Half a hour later Harry was brought to a empty room only with a stone bed in the middle. Please take of all your clothes and lay down on the bed. We will start with the removal of the binding . You will notice that once that is done you will no longer have any trouble casting powerful spells said the healer that brought him to the room. I never had mumbled Harry , what did you say my lord? I never had trouble casting . I even managed to blast away over a 100 dementors in my third year with my Patronus. The healer looked at him as if he was delusional and just collected his clothes put him on the bed and told him to stay still while the procedure was done. As soon as the healer left the room 4 men in white cloaks entered and positioned around him once in place the one at his feet started chanting and as soon as the crescendo started to swell Harry felt a pull and started shaking louder and louder the elders chant and he had very much difficulty to stay on the bed that hard he was shaking. An enormous flash ended the ritual and one of the elders checked on Harry but didn't say a word. His hand hovered over his scar, a frown on his face . Lord Black he said after a while, we are not sure if we can remove the dark stain from you without killing you it has all the symptoms of a dark soul attached to your scar but where our curse breakers have removed and destroyed enough of them , those were never on a live vessel. We need more research before we can even attempt to start on that. But we will do all we can to come up with a solution. You will be returned to your accountmanager as soon as you are dressed.

Once back at Bearclaw Harry asked for a place to stay but it had to be safe and warded . Potter manor would be an option. As you are now emancipated you only have to accept the lordship of the Potter family . after an repeat of the ritual with the ring although less spectacular Harry was handed a portkey to Potter Manor The manor is under protection of a fedelius and the head of the elfs is the secret keeper. Your family magic will guide you in . Harry said goodbye after making another appointment with the Potter accountmanager and an official invitation for the will reading of Sirius.

Once the portkey activated he was drawn away and found himself at the edge of a forest and not a house in sight as far as the eye reached. Harry felt a pulse in his ring and as soon as he touched it a gate appeared out of thin air with the Potter emblem proud at the top. The was no keyhole but when Harry gripped the fence to open it he felt a prick and as soon as his magic was approved the gates slowly opened. As soon as he passed the gates out of nowhere a beautiful manor showed itself He walked to the front door and as soon as he arrived the doors opened and three elves bowed and said Welcome home master Harry. You know who I am he asked surprised. Of course master you magics tells us. Right , so who are you ? We are Lenny ,Timmy and Pinky , the last of the Potter house elves. After 16 years the family magic was so low we were almost in hibernation . But now that you are back you can reactivate the manor wards and feed it with your magic , it should be back up to full strength in about a week as you have to do that alone. Show me how Lenny said Harry. Lenny brought him in the Lords office and pointed to a stone in the wall , you need to put your ring there Master. Please call me Harry Lenny I am only a young boy after all. After the ring touched the stone it slided away to reveal a staircase going down. At the bottom of the stairs was a pedestal with a grimoire and a ward stone in the wall in front of him. Now you put your hand on the ward stone and let your magic flow into it , once everything is at full strength it will feed from your presence at the manor but for now you need to push your magic directly. As soon as Harry put his hand up the ward stone he Feld a pull and a massive drain of his magic. After 5 minutes harry collapsed on the floor Lenny picked him up and apparated to the bedroom where he fell asleep without noticing the humming sound of fully charged wards . Lenny and the other elves looked at Harry in awe and he said "Master is finally home."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Harry woke up, He felt like he had been hit by a horde of trolls. He had a splitting headache and his arms and legs felt heavy like he had been lifting boxes all day. Slowly he looked around and took in his surroundings. Al of a sudden he realized where he was. Lenny he called out and with a silent poof the house elf appeared in front of him. I am not sure if I have the strength to charge the wards today Harry said . I feel very tired but I like to have something to eat if that is possible. Master does not need charge the wards, wards are fully charged Master must be very powerful wizard. What will Master like to have for breakfast? Call me Harry please and some toast and tea will do. A moment later Harry was eating and making a list what he wanted to do.

Going to Gringotts for the Official will reading of Sirius, meeting the Potter account manager and take care of some family business.

Will I go back to Hogwarts or have private tutoring. But if I decide to go back I need to take charge of my life there as well. I want to get to know people, more people and since I am disappointed in Ron and Hermoine they will have some good explaining to do. Yes they have been friends for as long first year but this summer had been disappointing to say the least. Not to mention the every year recurring of Ron's loyalty.

I have to study more . Yes I have been slouching but that time is over. I need to get fit as well so much was proven in the ministry and luck only last so long.

Wizard etiquette and Potter history.

After he finished his breakfast he took a shower and felt remarkably refreshed. Time to hit the books.

Hermoine did not have a great summer, first of all she was on a heavy potion regime as an aftermath of the battle at the ministry. Her parents were not impressed to say the least and it took all she had to convince them that going back to Hogwarts would be best. She looked at herself after her shower the scar from Dolohov's curse slowly fading but marking her forever. Second she was not allowed to have contact with Harry, the headmaster had been adamant that it was best and safest if Harry would be grieving alone. She did not agree with him but did not have the nerve to go against the headmaster. She would explain it to Harry in the train on their way back to school. She had tried to talk to Ron but after 3 unanswered letters had given up on that. She felt like if she was back in the time before Hogwarts. Alone without anyone to talk to and only her books to keep her mind occupied.

After reading a few interesting defense books from Potter library Harry asked Lenny to do a glamour over him because he didn't trust himself to do that just yet . He flood to the leaky cauldron and walked towards Twilfitt and Tatting's to finally get some clothes that actually fit him. Once inside he was greeted by the matron, I want a new wardrobe please. Cloaks, casual and business, shirts, trousers, privates the works. And a bit of privacy please before I give you some details. Yes sir this way please. Once in the room the man Asked Harry how he wanted to pay as he had some doubts of his credibility looking at the rags he was wearing. Harry made his Potter ring visible which was enough going by the dramatic change of attitude of the matron. He was measured several sets of clothing for warm as well as cold weather and at Harry's request the cloaks would be wearing the Potter insignia. He asked for one set to do instantly so he could change his appearance but made sure the cloak was without the Potter sign as he did not want that to become public knowledge yet. Once he paid his bill he left the room only to stumble over a girl that was checking some dresses in the store. While he apologized profusely to her and then realized he new that face. I am so sorry miss Greengrass he said without thinking. She looked confused at him, Have we met? Harry could hit himself, so much for staying under the radar and what could he say.. Sir? She said looking more curious then annoyed at this. He cleared his throat before answering I think I have seen a picture of you in the paper. It was the only thing he could come up with in short notice and he hoped she would fall for it. She kept staring at him as if she was trying to look past the glamour. After what seemed like an hour she shrugged and said I doubt that Mr? Fletcher, James Fletcher Harry replied , I really don't know where else I could have Miss Greengrass but my sincere apology for not looking where I walked, and with a nod Harry walked of with as much dignity as possible without starting to run. As soon as he was outside he made a beeline for Gringotts and walked to the first free teller. I like to speak to the Potter account manager please. Who likes to do so the goblin growled. As soon as Harry revealed his Lord ring the Goblin got up and told him to follow.

Daphne Greengrass was deliberating, she just could not shed the feeling she new the man who almost knocked her over but simply ran blank as of where she new him from. She had asked the patron but he told her it was client confidentiality so she was non the wiser. She was running her memory for faces she had seen at parties at her home since his appearance was immaculate . his brown hair neatly in a ponytail and those piercing green eyes that had startled her as they seem to look strait in her soul. She shook her head it was on the tip of her tongue so it would come to her if she left it alone for now. Still it kept nagging her why he almost seem to run away as if she scared him. Maybe she could describe him to Tracey since she was the more gossipy of the two. Daphne had to keep up appearances as the uncrowned Ice Queen of Slytherin.

Amelia Bones was sitting at her desk, paperwork of the battle in front of her. It went beyond her imagination how six school children were able to defeat or at least hold of 12 death eaters long enough to get them in holding cells in the ministry. Not to mention how this could have happened in the first place. According to the statements taken they had entered an empty entrance hall and simply made their way to the Hall of Prophecies. Well "simply", never mind the fact that there were already 12 death eaters in the same halls to ambush them. She had all statements there but one was missing and she was getting frustrated because she was not able how to contact Harry Potter. They had all told her they followed him in the chambers to save his godfather. And to keep it simple his godfather had to be Sirius Black the convicted criminal. But if he happened to be his godfather and had made his oath. Then he could not have betrayed the Potters or he would have been dead on the spot once he did that. There were so many unexplained possibilities and the only one that could give some answers was the "Boy that can't be found" Albus Dumbledore had been no help at all stating he had no idea how and why his pupils were in the ministry and refused to give her the location of the boy for his protection. As if she would harm him. It was clear Dumbledore was hiding information but with his stature there was simply not much she could do certainly now that it was confirmed that He Who Must Not Be Named had returned, another enigma . She should talk again with her niece, what did she tell her last year after that dreaded tournament? Mr Potter had already said it something like that but she just like Fudge had shoved it aside as that could not be. Wishful thinking she realized and al year the poor boy had been slandered by the prophet. Hmm maybe Dumbledore had a point in keeping Mr Potter out of the limelight. As it was she had been in her office for more then 12 hours. She wanted a decent meal, a shower and some one on one with her niece. Maybe she could tell her more. With her mind made up she exited her office via her private floo to appear home an instant later. As soon as she entered the parlor she asked Mipsy her house elf to fix her a bath. After she was confirmed her niece ws at home she asked to make tea in half a hour in the Lords office and to request Susan to join her there. And so it happened that Susan sat in the Lords office waiting for her aunt, curious as of why since it was rare that she was allowed there. Aunty used it mostly for her work as Head of law enforcement and she was therefor prohibited to enter if her aunt was not at home. The door opened behind her and her aunt entered uncharacteristic in a fluffy robe and her long hair loose on her shoulders. Aunty? Susan asked. Susan we have to talk, I have a few questions that I cannot get answered and I hope you can help me solve it a bit. "What can you tell me about Harry Potter?" Susan stared at her aunt in disbelief, what ever she expected it was not this. Sure she had read and even heard some from her aunt but what could she tell her that she did not know . I do not understand aunt Ami. I like you to tell me what he is like Susan the boy is a mystery to me and it seems like there is no way to get in contact with him. Well he is good in quidditch, his best friends are Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger. He taught us DaDa this year because Professor Umbridge refused to do a proper job. He can talk with sn ..Wait what said Amelia interrupting her niece. "He" taught you defense? Yes said Susan, after we figured out Professor Umbridge lessons were nothing but reading a book without practicing any spells we were informed that Harry wanted to start a defense class and if interested he would meet us during a Hogsmeade weekend. It turned out Hermoine Granger set it up but Potter agreed to teach us what he knew. He is very good aunty it's the reason we all did so well on our owl exam. But why did you not tell me this Susan? Why do I hear this only now ? I don't know aunt Ami I never thought of it, I mean in the time it was like a secret club and it was hard enough to keep things hidden with so many people joining. Which eventually happened as Umbitch got one of us to talk. Umbitch? Susans eyes went wide and a blush krept on he cheeks sorry aunt Ami its what we called her in the DA. Defense Association which later became Dumbledore's army but I do not know why. And did Mr Potter learn you something usefull? Well he taught most of us the Patronus charm Susan said with a small voice. Amalia sat on her chair, her mouth open and not even noticing it. Say that again Susan, Patronus? Yes and most of us managed to do it, not as bright as Harry's but still recognizable. Mine is a parrot she said all of a sudden excited. Show me said her aunt . Susan stood focused on her happy thought and let it fill her "Expecto Patronus" and a beautiful macaw circled the office and disappeared. Wow said Amalia I did not see that coming. And you tell me that Harry has a more solid Patronus? Yes Susan said, It's a stag and it is so solid you can almost pet it , when it gets close to you you feel happy … does that make sense aunt Ami? Yes it does said Amalia its unheard of with someone as young as Harry because it takes a lot of you to make it manifest itself. Now do you know of any means to get in contact with him Susan? I really need to talk to him but I promise its not to arrest him or harm him. I just need answers and Professor Dumbledore refuses to give me the opportunity. Susan thought for a while, only way I can think of is through Hermoine Granger. Have you tried to send an owl or maybe via Mipsy. Amelia jumped up and crushed her niece in a hug. Thank you Susan I hope you solved some of my problems. Let me write a letter to Harry and then we might do something fun together . Amelia sat down again and fetched a piece of parchment. After the letter was written she called Mipsy . Mipsy would you be able to deliver this message to Mr Potter? As I do not know his location. A moment Mipsy seem to zone out then he nodded and told her he could deliver it right away. Taking the scroll Mipsy vanished and returned soon after to confirm it was delivered at Potter Manor. But that Lord Potter was not available at the time. Lord Potter Amelia mused that boy did not stop to surprise her. What would be next well all she could do now was wait so she went to dress and have some quality time with her niece.

In the meantime Harry had left Gringotts absolutely overwhelmed by the sheer amount of his wealth if he thought the Black fortune was big the Potter was even more developed as they had since early on invested in muggle technology and held a share in almost any business in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. The figures were mind blowing and al it did was fuel his anger towards Albus to many names Dumbledore. He never would have to grow up at the Dursley's . His parents had stated in their will that in order of preference it would have been Sirius, The Longbottom's as Alice Longbottom happened to be his godmother, Minerva Mcgonagall or Amelia Bones who would be Susan Bones aunt Harry assumed. So why did the headmaster force him to go to the Dursleys? It did not make sense Yes Sirius was in jail and Neville's parents where in saint Mungo's but Professor Mcgonagall and surely Madam Bones would have been save enough. But the cherry on the cake had to be that the Dursleys got a monthly payment of £250 to support them for raising Harry. The only good thing that came out of that was that after explaining his previous home situation there, the goblins made it clear that every knut would return to his vaults. Despite their fierce nature children in the goblin nation were seen as a treasure and anyone harming one for no good reason would face severe punishment. Deciding he had enough excitement for a day he went to the leaky cauldron to go home.


End file.
